One Last Kiss
by Silveritis
Summary: Leon goes to watch the woman he loves sleep, as he has done many times before. But this time, lost in his thoughts he does something he's never done before... LeonxOC


Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning any of the characters here represented, apart from Ayren and Phoenix who are creations of my own mind.

Author's Comments: This is a short, fluffy story I wrote quite recently surrounding Leon, and my original character Ayren. This takes place when Hollow Bastion had been rebuilt in Kingdom Hearts II; and I suppose the timeline would be after the end of Kingdom Hearts II.  
The Phoenix who is mentioned is another original character of mine, who features in Final Fantasy VIII. I've also imputted Irvine Kinneas from FF VIII into Kingdom Hearts II for this.  
I also apologise to any avid Leon/Aries shippers, or Leon/SquallxRinoa shippers. But at least I didn't obvious bash her in this.

If it wasn't obvious this is a canon/OC central ficlet.  
If you do not like canon/OC relationships then do not read this.

* * *

The cat of Hollow Bastion, that had adopted the building as its home lay at the very end of her bed curled up, knowing too well that lying on the covers with Ayren would only lead to being thrown off. Ayren had taken to calling the cat Rory, and in turn, Rory and Leon had come to an arrangement to allow him to observe her in peace. 

Rory stretched, hopped off Ayren's bed and wound himself around Leon's legs, knowing later, when the door reopened, after Leon's fatigue had arrived, he would be rewarded with oily fish, for not alerting the sleeping woman to the intruder. Leon silently closed the bedroom door when Rory had disappeared through the crack; then he went to the seat below Ayren's window, setting himself down silently.

And simply drank in the sight of her.

Leon couldn't remember when this habit had started. He didn't even know when he'd become infatuated with the young black haired woman. He knew it had become more often after a Heartless attack, which had left the whole town shaken. Ayren had requested a watch when the Heartless had been dealt with, and Leon had offered himself to watch her until she was sleeping.

In that instance they had both spoken, wide-awake from the night's attack, for hours, before Ayren had finally drifted off. Leon had also been tired, but had found watching her without questions from his friends, and not having to explain his far off gazes, was more enjoyable, and in the end, more fulfilling, than trying to glimpse her during the day, when she was usually flanked by Phoenix or Yuffie. That time with her had been precious, and these times he had silently watching her were also precious to him.

He'd never been the most vocal of men about his feelings, and though he had opened up dramatically, he still didn't talk about his inner most wants, fears and feelings. And even if he wanted to, whom could he talk to? Yuffie? No, he knew she'd simply giggle and tell whomever he had been talking about. Aries? She was more mature, and Leon valued her opinion, yet he still considered her so… pure; he feared what she might think of him, if he disclosed to her what he was really thinking. And the men of Hollow Bastion? Cid – that was a laugh. And Cloud, Leon had the greatest assumption that Cloud would simply give him a cold gaze and leave, as was his fashion. Certainly, now with Irvine around Leon had another hot-blooded male to talk to, but he doubted Irvine would be the most sympathetic to his infatuation.

_Idiots._ Leon thought, clenching his hands into fists. He was in love with Ayren, couldn't they see that? And in a far different way to when he'd loved Rinoa.

Of course, Irvine and Phoenix were really the only people who knew about Rinoa. In a way, Leon believed he still loved Rinoa. Back then he had been cold hearted, and closed off. He'd never wanted to be touched by anything that vaguely resembled feeling; and she had been a breath of fresh air. A lonely, and at times irritating one, but a breath of fresh air none the less. He did have her to thank, oddly, for the way he was feeling now about Ayren – though the way he felt about her was far more than what he'd felt for Rinoa.

Rinoa had been lonely, and so had he, though he didn't want to admit it at the time. Though feelings for one another had developed over time, their primary attraction was one to curb their loneliness. A selfish desire, but one they had fulfilled for some time, until they had realised how much they were deluding themselves. And with that realisation, they had gone their separate ways – on good terms.

For opening his heart to feel, and allowing him to understand just what love is, and was, Leon loved her, and felt he probably always would; but no longer in the way he had. The love he had for Rinoa was more a fondness, a love for one that had at one time been his whole world, but no longer was, but had left an inescapable print on his memory, his life and his heart.

Ayren though, was much different.

The few times they did get together alone, and that night they had spent talking, Leon had found her increasingly easy to talk to. In fact he found he could talk to her about all kinds of things, even Rinoa and how he felt about her. But never how he felt about Ayren herself. He cared for her, and he thought it showed, in the same way that she obviously cared for him. She'd never been frightened of him, of his authority, not even when he was angry and brandishing his gunblade in a wild angered frenzy. Through everything she could make him laugh. She made him want to rip his hair out with her brainlessness. And she made him care.

If he was honest, she was the first woman he'd considered making love to since Rinoa. The only woman he'd _dreamed_ about making love to.

Ayren sighed in her sleep, and rolled onto her back, her arms flung above her head. Leon blinked realising suddenly, that while deep in his thoughts he had crept closer to her bed, and was now sitting on the edge of it. He leaned over her; her breath fanned his face, smelling of the minty toothpaste she used. He studied her, the perfect ash coloured eyelashes, and perfect lips never discoloured with any makeup. Perfect, soft ebony tresses released from its usual thin ponytail confine, allowed to frame around her pale ivory complexion.

Leon rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded romantic! If he carried on the way he was, he'd probably start writing poetry.

His thoughts went back to that of Rinoa and his feelings for her. They hadn't known one another for an exceptionally long time before embarking on their relationship. Yes they'd bonded over saving the world, but that wasn't necessarily the most ideal setting in which to begin a relationship. And as their relationship had moved on, he had come to realise that their union wasn't over love. It was more over pity, and a needing to have company.

Rinoa had been lonely when he first met, and she had sensed the same loneliness in him. They had used each other for company. They were the same. Both forced to walk the same path because of who they were, and what they could achieve. Rinoa a hidden Sorceress, and himself a born, natural leader, unable to form consistent bonds with anyone who could get to close.

Until now.

"Leon."

Ayren's voice snapped him out of his reverie and he nearly lost his seating on the bed. He wondered briefly if he dashed for the door would she catch him, or not. He steadied himself again, looking down at her, to his relief she was still sleeping soundly. He relaxed and studied her again, trying to ignore his sudden rapid heartbeat.

"Leon," she breathed again.

A brow quirked upon Leon's face. She was dreaming? About him? At least she wasn't calling him names like she often did. He leaned over her, lips barely hovering over hers, watching her lips move. He braced his hands on either side of her and simply watched.

"Leon."

There was only so much a man could take. He lowered his lips until they touched hers, and almost let out a shout of victory when she lazily responded. Instead of possibly waking her, he experimented, taking the kiss deeper.

He quickly discovered he liked kissing Ayren. Even in her sleeping state. It made him feel good, it felt even better than in his dreams. He nipped her lower lip softly; he felt his body changing, reacting to the physical contact, one of his hands seeking her skin, caressing her cheek.

Suddenly he could feel it. Ayren beginning to wake up, her lips becoming more responsive. He shot off the bed, horrified. He was convinced he'd be caught. What would she say? More to the point, what would she do? Where was her mace?! He did _not_ was to end up with spikes indented in his skull. She stirred. For the first time in his life he wanted to run, he wanted to escape, but his legs wouldn't let him. Why couldn't he move?!

He watched her again; she seemed to have fallen back to sleep, as her body was no longer receiving the ministrations he had applied. He felt feeling return to his legs and made his way purposefully to the door. He cast Ayren a glance as he reached out for the handle, pausing. She was peaceful again.

Leon moved towards her and supported one knee on the edge of her bed, lowered over her again. _One more… one more kiss. Then I'll go. _He told himself. His lips touched hers again; the same excited feeling trembling through his body. He wondered if a kiss from her would have the same effect, if he managed to kiss her again.

He parted from her, his fingertips rising to faintly caress her lips. This would be the last time. Once more, just as a savouring moment, he kissed her lower lip, and then decided it was time to leave.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, then please review.  
If not, then don't flame me, offer opinions on how I could improve.  
Thank you for reading. 


End file.
